


The Shoot

by we_work_hard



Category: AJ Styles - Fandom, AU - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Religion, porn shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_work_hard/pseuds/we_work_hard
Summary: AJ Styles is a porn star who only does certain things on camera, him being a happily married religious man with children.I feel like I'm going to hell for writing this - many apologies in advance.





	The Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about the inner-workings of the porn industry. But... I've watched a fair bit. For research, you understand. Yes.

The Shoot

 

_"You like that, baby? You’ll swallow anything that comes out of me, won’t you sweetheart?”_

Two enemas. The lube that doesn’t sting her snatch. Her plugs. Shower gel and shampoo. Make-up. Outfits will be on the set. What else?

She’s packing for the scenes she’s shooting for Rob this afternoon, and keeping half an eye on the scene he’d told her to watch before heading out, getting an idea of the performer she’ll be working with today. This _AJ_ guy – a big deal. His stuff sells _a lot,_ with mainstream attention too, so this could be good money for her; a real opportunity. Plus, her girlfriend Tracey has been raving about him since they worked together a few weeks ago. She’s curious. But sceptical.

“He’s _so_ sweet, Alisa.”

“He can really, really eat pussy, seriously. I’m not joking.”

“He didn’t want a bump during it, not one – what the fuck, right?”

“He kept hard the whole time, so professional.”

“He loves his wife and kids so much, and he’s really religious, so he doesn’t do vaginal. _Ever_. Isn’t that crazy? What a sweet guy.”

“He made me cum with it in my ass, Alisa! Twice.”

Alisa hasn’t had an orgasm, on set or off, since she started working in porn – so that’s three months or so. Sex is _purely_ fucking mechanical now, just for money. Maybe she should start doing coke on set, too, then she’d be as oblivious as Tracey.

 _“Open your mouth; show Daddy you’ve swallowed it all. Good girl, good girl,_ ” AJ’s rumbly voice sooths from the laptop. Alisa stops zipping up her bag to watch him stroke the hair back from his co-star’s sticky face with genuine affection in his eyes, like he’s proud of how well she’s done for him – she’s looking up at him like he’s a God.

He does look like the pictures of Jesus her mom had pinned up around the house when Alisa was growing up. The nice trimmed beard, shiny hair, kind eyes. Flat, lightly furred stomach... that big fat dick.

_“You happy, darlin’?”_

_“Yes, daddy – hmmm, thank you,”_ she purrs like a little girl, and shyly kitten-licks the thick fingers he offers her, her eyes shining up at him.   

They’re not getting that look out of me today, Alisa thinks. She’s not that good of an actress.

***

After driving through the LA traffic, she’s on set, showered, enema’ed and plugged, wearing a crappy schoolgirl outfit no schoolgirl has never worn, with make-up smeared across her face and elsewhere. When she doesn’t eat, she gets pimples on her ass. It happens. Rob’s all-business already.

"Okay, all set? So, we're starting on the couch, solo scene, then AJ comes in, yadda yadda, etc. He tells you you're bad, maybe some spanking-"  
  
"But, of course."  
  
"Well, he _did_ catch you masturbating in his living room when you're supposed to be a good schoolgirl..." Rob says in mock reproach, peering at her over his glasses.  
  
"A really dumb schoolgirl _–_ I'm 25."  
  
"Don't say that too loud, or you'll age yourself out of the biz, sweetie..."  
  
"Shit, you’re right _–_ I'm 18, and I'm from a small town, and I'm bad. Right?" she reels off with a tired look to Rob. He also looks tired, but amused.  
  
"There it is _–_ you got it, kid."  
  
He sighs and starts looking flicking through the rough schedule for the day. They rarely keep to it, but it makes it feel professional.  
  
"I trust you've made yourself as fresh as a summer breeze for the grand finale?"  
  
"If you're asking if I've shat out the enema into the sink back there and hit up the baby wipes, you are correct."  
  
"You 18-years-olds-from-small-towns these days, so jaded so young," he shakes his head. “Plugged already?”

“Yep. Not risking what happened with James again.”

“Hmm. James... is an asshole. No pun intended. You okay?” He looks like he actually cares. James has a bad rep for being disrespectful and too rough. Alisa experienced that firsthand about three jobs back. Rob doesn’t work with him anymore.

“Yeah, I’m okay. They put me on the DVD case, so... I guess it was worth it, huh?”  
  
She looks around the room _–_ vinyl couch, more baby wipes packets on the floor, bored cameraman, bored make-up guy, bored random guy messing with wires, but no co-star yet.  
  
"Our man is on his way. He rides a bike."  
  
"A _push-bike_?"  
  
"No, a cycle _–_ he's not 65; did you watch _any_ of his scenes?"  
  
"He's a Christian though, right? A stuffy religious guy? That's why I'm only getting his tongue and fingers in the front and his dick in my a-"  
  
"Alisa," Rob tuts. "You have no appreciation for _art_."  
  
Rob puts his ringbinder down. He resettles himself into the most convincing approximation of enthusiasm Alisa’s ever seen from him. Rob sure is scum, but she likes him. He’s not a perv, and he’s never let a scene go on if she’s been uncomfortable.  
  
"AJ... is religious, and Southern, and praise _Jaysus_ ," Rob shakes his hands to the sky like a Baptist preacher, "...he can pop like Old Faithful, on the hour, every hour. Lucky for us, he needs the money for his family. Plus _–_ and this is _most_ important, Ali _–_ his morals are spotty, so we get to milk him for all the sweet, sweet Christian man-juice the good Lord saw fit to give him."  
  
"He sounds like a nut."

Rob peers over his glasses again, with a quirked brow.  
  
"At least we _know_ we're going to hell after this, Rob."  
  
"Hmmph. I'm not _–_ he's making me too rich," he stands up and looks at his watch. "We’ll be able to get started as soon as he gets here _–_ he'll arrive showered and clean, he always does. And he's got good teeth in his head, so no flinching away from the face today, Alisa."  
  
"That guy stank."  
  
"We all stink. If he kisses you today, you kiss him back. He'll kiss you _–_ _did_ you watch his stuff?"  
  
"Yep. Fit it in while not-eating and willing my asshole to go back to its original shape."  
  
"That's never going to happen, Dear.”  
  
Yeah, Alisa likes working with Rob, because he finds this all as vaguely ridiculous as she does. She thinks Rob probably likes _her_ so much because she never shows up high, and won't start hallucinating or crying for her daddy half way through an intense scene.   
  
They're here to work, and the fucked-up nature of it became boring to him years ago. She’s still struggling with it, but it won't be forever. She just hopes her pelvic floor stays in good enough shape that she won’t end up pulling it around behind her in a toy wagon for the rest of her life.   
  
***

“So, anything I need to know?”

He arrived about ten minutes ago, holding his bike helmet, and unzipping his leather jacket. Rob’s right; AJ smells good. And Tracey was right, too; he’s a gentleman. An honest-to-God gent, on a porn shoot. He took Alisa’s hand gently and introduced himself with a warm little nod.

“I’m AJ – you’re Alisa? You feeling okay today? It’s nice to meet you.” While she’d stood there, butt-plugged. It was bizarre.

He’s shorter than she expected; the same height as her while she’s got her heals on. And his light blue eyes are gentle, they slide away and get abashed at Rob’s straight-forward talk about what they’re doing today; which orifices are to be messed with and when, how rough to be. He doesn’t belong in this world. He belongs in an old-timey Western, romancing corseted ladies with his rough hands and old-school manners.

“Well, uh, don’t force your fingers in my mouth. And please don’t call me a bitch – ‘whore’ is okay. Light choking is alright for me, but not too hard.”

He looks away and nods, practical. He doesn’t like this work or think it’s right, but he’s doing it.

“How about you, AJ? Anything you don’t want?”

“Ah... um...” he looks uncomfortable. “Don’t... don’t go near my butt?” His voice going higher pitched, cringing at his own words.

“What?!” she laughs at how much like an innocent kid he sounds, despite his age. He looks maybe 40ish, crow’s feet around his eyes, and she can see a little grey in his hair where he’s pushed it back behind his ear. He seems boyish though; sweet. She’s never met anyone like him in this situation. He shouldn’t be in this situation.

“Just, please don’t touch me there, or _lick_ it or anything. I hate it; it’s not right.”

“It would work with the scene, though-”

“I’m not doing that stuff again.”

“Okay, I respect that.”

That’s what he needs to hear. He visibly relaxes a little, but his eyes still look troubled.

“Thank you, darlin’. I’ll respect you too, while we’re here today. I won’t do anything to hurt you. I know this is an odd situation we’re in. But it’ll go alright. Anything I can do to make this easier on you, I’ll do it.”

“Will _you_ take it in the ass instead?”

He laughs.

“Ah, no?”

“Didn’t think so.”

He takes off his jacket and runs his big hands through his hair again. She has to ask.  

“You’re Christian?”

“Uh, yep.”

“Why’re you here?  You’re married with kids?”

“I am.”

“So, why?”

“I need to provide for my family. And this is the only thing I’m good at, apparently,” he says with a bitter smile.

“I guess we’ll see.”

“I guess we will,” he says with a weak grin, warmer this time. He’s not a creep; she feels safe.

***

“Alisa: stay on the couch. Play with yourself a bit more, mess with the plug – you know what to do. AJ, I’ll tell you when to come in and start telling her off.”

She’s filmed scenes around the rest of the house so far, already feeling red raw, now in the living room and sprawled on the vinyl couch, ready for AJ. Alisa looks up from her sprawl and sees AJ’s face scrunch up and his jaw set.

"I'm not slappin' her or nothin’, Rob – I told you that. I won't hit these girls-"  
  
“AJ, you're thinking of it completely wrong – it's not even a hit! It's a light slap – you're okay with that, aren't you, Alisa?"  
  
"Sure," she nods.  
  
"I'm not hittin' her. Sorry, Alisa – I can't; I won't."

Rob lets out a long-suffering breath – clearly, they’ve argued about this before. Yet Rob continues to work with AJ. Maybe he’s easier to work with as the shoots go on.  

“Fine, fine, fine. You do your thing. Feminist masturbators out there love it, so keep going, I guess. I’ll just keep behind the camera and mind my own business.”

“ _Please,_ Rob... do you have to talk like that?”

“Yes, I do. Right, shut up, and get out of the room, AJ. Camera ready? We’re set, okay...”

***

Alisa does what’s in the script, what’s in every script. She rubs herself through her little pink panties, and moans and sighs, opens her shirt and takes it off to play with her breasts, pull at her nipples. She pulls her panties to the side to show the camera the plug, lightly twisting it in her ass and moaning about how wet her pussy is. She’d fingered some lube into herself to show that – she can’t get wet naturally with this crap. Can anyone? She arches her back to display herself. Her stomach feels empty and hungry.

Anal pays so much more, though – everyone in the industry does it now; everyone.

“Cut! Alisa, you look bored. That’s okay, though, honey – bored looks good. AJ – you come in soon, ready? Keep going, Alisa. Camera good? Okay...”

“Oh, _Mr Styles_ , my pussy gets so wet for you – come see.”

 Alisa bites her lip and rubs herself slowly through her underwear with her legs spread wide open on the couch, lying back, watching AJ come walking into shot slowly. He’s still wearing his jeans and black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and looking between her legs intently. He gently gets down to his knees and shifts between her open thighs, flipping her short pleated skirt up over her stomach. He runs his hands up and down the flesh of her legs, flicking his eyes up to hers.

He talks in a quiet rasp, like there’s no one else in the room with them, ignoring the camera right by his side. “You’re lookin’ good, sweetheart – feeling good?”

She feels... cared for. But embarrassed at how sincere he sounds. He’s not showboating; he’s trying to connect with her.

“Come on, sweetheart. Show Mr Styles some more, how you like to feel good; it’s okay – here you go,” he pulls her closer to him, flatter on the couch, spreading her legs wider. He keeps rubbing her inner thighs, making them heat up.

She feels like she’s sinking down into something; vulnerable and dizzy. Suddenly, having him looking between her legs, where he’s not touched her yet, feels really intense. Even with the panties still on.

“Don’t be scared, darlin’, it’s alright. You show me what you like. Can I touch you? Okay, how about here; this good?” He rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit through the panties, lightly, up and down, then around, the material catching against her and making her feel swollen and hot there. He watches her with gentle eyes, checking to see if what he’s doing is okay, alternating the pressure until he can see he’s got it just right for her.

“See, that’s good. You’re a good girl, holding still for Daddy while he touches.” Alisa drags in a breath, not moving much – swivelling her eyes to look at Rob behind the camera guy. Rob looks back at her with that quirked eyebrow again – ‘just carry on and see’, he seems to be telling her.

AJ’s voice gets quieter and more breathy. “How about here, can I touch you here?” He moves his thumb down to her entrance, still rubbing the thumb over the material of the panties, other hand lightly squeezing her leg. He starts to breathe heavier through his mouth, and she can feel the hot air on her, panting over her. As he pushes his thumb against her, she feels like she’s melting inside – the material starts to get damp with genuine wetness as well as the lube beginning to leak out of her. She sighs, surprised, her heart starting to beat faster at his thorough gentleness.

“There, see? Look at how wet you’re getting for Daddy – he knows how to touch you right, doesn’t he? Not so rough. Yeah,” he rubs his whole hand over her crotch now, petting and rubbing her firmly and indulgently with the palm of his hand and pushing with his fingers, making her push herself up to get more.

“Mmm, can I look at ya? Let’s take these off now, see how gooey you’re gettin’ for me.”

She lifts her hips up for him to slide her panties down over her hips, down her legs, over her heels – his big hands feel rough on her skin and she shivers at how slow and quiet he’s being with her. She spreads her legs again, showing him her wetness, how swollen she’s gotten, and the blue princess plug shining below. He looks surprised and happy.

“What’s this, huh? Couldn’t wait for Daddy to come and open you up here?” he taps the plug with a finger, so she can feel it move where she’s stretched inside. “Had to start without me?”  

She needs to start begging for him to fill her ass, start saying the crap they typed out for her in the script, but she’s tongue-tied and confused, doesn’t know her part. Why isn’t he pushing her around, telling her to take his cock, calling her a whore, shoving his fingers inside her, and thrumming at her clit so hard she’ll be sore for days? That’s what she’s paid to grit her teeth through. That’s what people want to jerk off to, isn’t it?

She wishes he’d do that, so she’d know how to respond.

“I don’t know, Daddy.”

He shifts over her and pulls her up flush against him with a hand behind her neck, crushing her lips to his and kissing her deeply without warning, shoving his tongue in her mouth and rubbing it against hers. She wraps her legs around his hips while he squeezes her butt with his other hand, growling into her mouth, sucking on her tongue when she pushes it into his mouth in return. She can’t stop her hips from gyrating, grinding her pussy onto the crotch of his jeans, the rough denim and zipper digging into her wet flesh. The plug pushes and nudges inside of her each time he pumps his hips up against her.

“Oh fuck, baby-girl, you’re driving Daddy wild – you’re soaking through my jeans, look at you. Lemme taste you,” he quickly drops her back to the couch, breathing heavily, pushing her legs open and out so he can lower his head to her wetness, framing her pussy with his hands, and spreading her open. She starts to hump up into his face, ready for his tongue, but he runs his soft mouth over her and between her folds instead, still panting, driving her crazy with his hot breath against her pussy.

“Please! Please, I fucking need it,” Alisa finds herself whimpering, only half-acting, grinding against his face. His facial hair is rough against her, but it’s good. He encourages her by moving his hands under her hips, pushing her up onto his face like he’s hungry for her wetness. She runs her hands over the back of his head, through his soft sweaty hair, crossing her legs around his neck and pushing up, keening in the back of her throat. He starts groaning, the vibration feeling good to her, but he can’t breathe. He pushes her back down and unwraps her legs from around his head so he can spread her open again.

“You’re so fucking wet and hot inside baby, I can’t wait to taste you,” his face is smeared with her pussy juice, flushed and red with how turned on he is. He lowers his head with his tongue pushed out and runs it from the top of the plug to the tip of her clit, finishing with a sucking kiss – she grunts and tries to hump against him again.

AJ pushes her down and forces his flattened-out tongue inside her, pushing it in as far as it’ll go, making her hips tip and the blood rush to her chest and face. Her pussy starts clenching around his tongue and he’s not even moving it yet – the thought of him being inside her like this, with his head between her legs, is going to make her cum on camera, fast, and she starts to panic. 

“No! No, no, Daddy, no!” she wails, smacking the back of his head to stop it. He pulls away quickly in concern. “Shh, shh, baby-girl – not ready yet? That’s okay, we’ve got time – too much too fast, huh? Shh, that’s okay, c’mere.”

She’s breathing heavily and willing herself to calm down and not panic about losing control – she can feel her pulse beating in her groin, like all her blood has pooled there. She’s quickly pulled upright and can hear him undoing his zipper – okay, this she can do, she thinks, helping to pull his dick out of his underwear and over his jeans. It’s long and thick, a pretty dick. He’s groomed but not shaved, which she prefers. She squeezes the shaft in her hand and sticks her tongue out to run over the head, rolling her eyes up to look at him watching her. He’s smiling down at her and running his tongue over his bottom lip, carding his hand through the back of her hair, stroking his fingers over the base of her scalp. It’s a comfort, but distracting when you’re trying to be a sex-kitten for the camera pushed into your face. She’d forgotten it was there.

“Mmm,” she sucks the thick meaty head into her mouth and pulls off it again with a pop, making his eyes go heavy-lidded. After a few pulls, his breathing is heavier and his eyes go hazy. He should be calling _her_ ‘Daddy’ now.

“Fuck, that’s good. How you learn to do that so good? Can you take it further into your mouth for me? Relax your throat,” He shifts on his feet slightly and rubs his strong hand around the back of her neck under her hair, like he’s trying to help her relax. It’s working.

“Here you go, push your tongue out underneath; that’s good. No teeth, now – don’t go hurtin’ Daddy. I’ll push, and you swallow around it, okay? Here we go...” Luckily she can deepthroat, but her gag reflect isn’t non-existent – when the thick head hits her soft palette she struggles not to choke and gag, her eyes watering. But he doesn’t force her, so she pushes her own head down further, fucking his dick into her own throat and swallowing around it, before pulling her mouth off again and sucking in air with a cough.

“Very good; good girl,” he breathes, his voice sounding tighter – he grips his dick and pumps it a few times, her saliva making the glide easier.

“Cut! This is _great_ stuff, AJ – Alisa, you okay to move on now, honey?”

She wipes her mouth and starts to feel like she’s going to cry – the haze she was in lifts. Suddenly she’s just a performer on a set again, wearing a stupid pleated skirt, sitting on a sticky couch, plugged, with a dull ache in her ass. But AJ helps her up and kisses her, looking into her eyes again. He’s in this with her; it’s okay.

“Uh... sure, Rob,” she forces out shakily, “I’m ready. We staying on the couch, or...?”

“That’s perfect, couch is working – AJ, we’re going for reverse cowgirl for the finale, but if you could work the plug out first, some fingering, some of that lovey-dovey shit, whatever, that would be great. Going in the front this time at all; tempted?”

I see AJ look at Rob with long-suffering irritation, hand still on his hard dick.

Rob’s smile freezes.

“Guess not. Staying clothed?”

“If... that’s okay?” AJ looks at Alisa like he’s asking her if that’s fair – she’s half naked, does he have to be, too?

“Please tell me you have spare clothes – you might need to burn these ones after,” she says, trying to keep it light. He huffs out a laugh.

“I do, don’t worry. You get me as messy as you need to.”

“Okay, good!” Rob interrupts, clapping his hands. “Let’s go, go, go – back down on the couch on your back, Ali – still hard, AJ? ‘Course you are – make-up, all okay? Right, camera? Go...”  

AJ gets back down to his knees and pushes his hair back out of his face again, carding her wetness through it without care.

There’s no talking now, as he concentrates on what he’s here for, holding her open again and dipping his tongue inside her while lightly pulling at the plug below. It makes her start to feel hot and full again instead of numb, while he puts his lips around her clit and starts to gently suckle. He builds to intense sucks, then pops his mouth off, over and over, until she’s gasping and trying to follow his mouth – it makes him chuckle.

“You like that too, huh? Yeah, I like that. Hmm, you taste _sweet_. Can’t wait to taste you here, too,” he murmurs with a smile, holding onto the end of the plug and starting to pull it out of her, only to push it back in.

“Hmmph! Oh fuck, Daddy.”

“Feelin’ all hot there? You’re so open, let me see inside – here,” he pushes her legs up and back further and works the plug in and out a few more times, telling her to pull herself open and gape for him when he pulls it out – she does her best for him, being rewarded with a big smile.

“Look at that – all for me.”

“All for you, Daddy,” she says, getting into her role again, the need to cum subsiding.

He puts his head down between her legs again to flutter his tongue against her open asshole, making her blush and grunt. She quickly looks back at Rob again, over the camera guy. That probably didn’t look or sound attractive at all. Rob’s writing something on the script, paying no attention.

AJ picks up the plug and lightly licks it, smiling, offering it to her to lick, too. She dutifully takes it into her mouth and sucks it, tasting herself and the lube. His eyes get hot at that, and he quickly puts it aside to work his dick a few times again – it’s still rock hard, and she’s ready for it. When he touches it to her asshole, she pushes down, fucking herself onto him while he pushes forward – it feels even thicker than it looks, and she tries to breathe deeply, closing her eyes. He strokes her hair back with his other hand, making her look up at him. He holds her around the neck and stares into her eyes while he pushes all the way in – she lets out a wail at how present he’s making her feel in this; he won’t let her forget what’s happening, or to go to another place in her head.

“There it is, that’s me now,” he whispers, still holding her neck, like a comfort. She can’t help but let out a moan at the dirty talk coming out of his mouth. “I’m gonna fuck you open, make you cum on this dick. You gonna cum for me?”

“Right, Daddy,” she says, getting lost in the blue, wondering if he’ll manage it – she doesn’t think he will. But, maybe...  

He starts to pump his hips in a slow steady rhythm. Instead of arching her back and making pretty moans, displaying herself for the camera, she lets herself be held close to him around the throat, him huffing over her face and into her ear, kissing her face and shakily letting out little moans, asking if she’s okay.

She’s more than okay, able to get used to the rhythmic slide in and out of her. The sickening push and pull makes the heat of her insides build, making her wetter in front, like this is a _fuck_ and not a job. Her skin starts to tingle all over at being taken this way, loved during an anal scene, no hand to her pussy at all. He doesn’t start to jack-rabbit into her, he just lets her enjoy what he’s doing, and she starts to rub herself up against the hot skin of his groin as he fucks her, dripping onto him and smearing his treasure trail with juice.

“Oh _fuck_!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” he breathes into her ear and over her hair, holding himself inside of her and churning his hips in circles, grinding his hips against her pussy, holding her throat slightly tighter.

“Fuck yourself on me, make yourself cum – I’ll hold you tight, come on,” AJ releases her throat and kisses her firmly, nuzzling her face while he pulls out with a deep breath, then pulls her up, stroking at her face. He pushes his jeans down and sits down on the couch, lying down with his legs spread open – his dick is slicked with lube, and his pelt and hips are damp from her grinding. He gently guides her backwards over his lap, holding his dick up with one hand, the other on her hip. She kicks off her shoes and lowers herself onto the thick head of his dick, grunting again when it slides past the opening ring of muscle, sliding up and inside her.  

“Oh, God,” He chokes out behind her – she looks back and he’s biting his bottom lip, like he’s trying to stop himself from saying that again.

“Uh, okay sweetheart, here we go,” he says shakily. “Fuck yourself as hard as you want on that dick; I got you, baby,” he whispers up, moving his hands up her back and cradling the base of her neck in one palm to support her. His hands are so big and warm, and she loves the feel of them.

She takes a deep breath and starts to bounce up and down on him, forcing it in and out of her, used to this feeling. She licks her lips and moans, looking into the camera. Rob’s gesturing for her to make it bigger and badder, really start moaning and biting her lips, all this shit, which she can do. AJ keeps gripping onto her hip with his free hand, letting her work.

Until she looks back again, and catches his eye, stilling her bounces on his crotch. He’s panting and red-faced, but smiles again (so many sweet smiles while he’s fucking her ass, what the hell), and pulls her down on top of him, her back to his chest. His T-shirt is sweaty and warm against her, and she feels pinned by his dick, held in place with it pushed fully inside. It pushes up against her vaginal wall, making her feel full in the front and back, almost too much, but still good.

She stares back at him and waits, while he moves his hand to the front of her throat, holding her in place, then moves his other hand around her hip to her pussy. He slowly starts to rub at her clit and soaked opening with all four fingers, raunchily biting her upper arm and smirking.

“Oh fuck, oh God,” she starts to gasp, her eyes widening at his possessive look up at her – she tries to shift back up to take control of the fuck, but she doesn’t really want to, holding his wrist at her throat and growling, squeezing her eyes shut. She can feel and hear how soaked he’s making her, and he starts to rub her clitoral hood down and over her spot with his fingers, fast, while pushing up into her ass harder. It’s too fucking much and she bites at the fingers he’s let splay over her mouth, straining down against him and feeling the heat spread through her pussy and down her legs, a blush running all over her body and across her chest as she cums.

“ _Fuck! No, ugh! Stop, ugh, it’s so good, it’s so good_ ,” she cries, while he gasps and chuckles, squeezing her throat just soft enough to feel good, bucking his hips up and down and jolting her on top of him.

“Ugh, yes – who’s fucking this ass? Making his ass feel good, huh? _Yeah_ ,” AJ grunts, sounding like he’s nearing his own climax underneath her – shit, shit, shit, she needs to get in the right position, but she feels like she’s on the verge of cumming again-

“ALISA – off! Now!” Rob barks, looking panicked himself at this getting out of hand. Alisa scrambles off of AJ’s lap, lifting herself off of his dick with weak legs, dripping down her own legs, swollen between them and shaking. She falls down to her knees in front of AJ, trying to pull him up to stand over her, but he’s a mess as well.

“Oh, _fuck_ – you want me to cum in your mouth? Okay, sweetheart, okay darlin’, here it comes, here it comes, open your mouth wide, stick that tongue out for me,” he says, beating his dick and standing up over her with his jeans at mid-thigh. She struggles not to rub her legs together, but fuck it – she opens her knees to rub at her clit again, wanting to finish the same time as him – his legs are so meaty, and the sound of his hand slapping back against the flesh of his groin while he masturbates into her mouth is getting her hot again. She can see him running his pointed tongue over his bottom lip and gritting his teeth together as he starts to leak pre-cum into her mouth.

“Ah, there it is, there it is sweetheart – you liked me fucking your ass today, huh? Yeah, yeah, yeah, your ass is still so open, look at you touching yourself, oh FUCK,” and then it hits – his jizz coating her tongue and face as she reaches her release too, tipping her head forward and grinding down onto her hand desperately, getting his cum in her hair as well.

She tips forward and falls onto his legs, clasping onto his calves, starting to sob at how out of control she feels in front of the camera man; Rob; the make-up guy who should have fucked off by now; and the dude pretending to do something with the wires.

“Don’t cry, baby – please don’t cry, here,” AJ slumps down onto the sticky couch, and pulls her on top of him to straddle his lap. He pushes her hair back out of her eyes and looks deep into them, kissing her and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

“You did so good, baby; didn’t you?”

“Yes,” she nods, starting to laugh at herself, wiping more tears away. His eyes sparkle. “I did good today, Daddy. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ sweetheart, thank you for making Daddy so happy,” he kisses her forehead, and starts to stroke her hair again, while she falls onto him and squeezes him in her arms, finally relaxing.

“CUT!”

She flinches, but AJ doesn’t let her go yet, continuing to kiss her forehead and rub her arms.

“That was a FUCKING mess, but we got it – both okay? Alisa, you alright?”

She growls.

“Sure Rob, I’m alright. Can you just leave me alone here for ten years?”

“You’re leaking onto Daddy AJ, Ali darlin’.”

“Oh shit! Sorry.”

“Don’t worry; it’s okay,” AJ says gently, still holding her to him. It’s like he’s protecting her, crossing his arms over her back and pulling her closer.

“Let’s just stay here for a while.”

***

They’re both showered and in their spare clothes, the guys packing up (and cleaning up – ack) in the other room. They’re in the back and gathering their stuff together to leave. The silence is comfortable enough. Their eyes keep catching, and he’s got a little smile on his face when he looks at her. Goddammit, she’s getting a crush.

He’s got his hair pulled up in a low bun, and he’s snapping a leather bracelet onto his wrist. It’s got a picture of Jesus on it. Alisa can’t believe that shit.

“So, you really, really are religious?”

“I am.”

He lets out a deep breath and looks up at her from where he’s sitting.

“You think I’m a hypocrite, right? Maybe I am...”

“The ‘no fucking pussy’ thing, that’s how you justify it? Look, I can’t judge you – I’ve been doing this for months, I’ve done some things I’d _never_ thought I’d agree to, at first. But that’s how it works for you; no pussy?”

AJ looks uncomfortable about the word.

“You _honestly_ can’t handle me saying the word ‘pussy’ now, after we had anal sex today? On camera.”

“I just... don’t like the word off-camera, okay. You don’t have to use that word or talk so rough to me. No one’s payin’ you now. Just, stop tryin’ to be such a badass.”

“I _am_ a badass.”

“Okay,” he agrees, chuckling. He slaps his hands onto his denim-clad legs (those lovely legs) and gives a big warm grin.

“Well, I’m off. Nice to meet you today, Alisa.”

He stands up and puts his hand out for hers. She takes it.

“Sure, nice _meeting_ you today, too, Daddy.”

“Now, you cut that out. Or maybe I will spank you next time.”

“What would Jesus say about that?”

“Lord, girl. You need to watch your mouth,” he shakes his head at her.

“You’re probably right.”

He smirks and grabs his cycle helmet, zipping up his jacket and turning to leave. He turns back as he heads out of the door.

“I’ll see you around, Alisa – thanks for today.”

“You had fun, huh?”

“Uh... maybe. A little. Don’t tell. Bye.”

And he’s gone.  

   
***  
  
From the window, she watches him manoeuvre the bike into the street and drive away in to the LA traffic. She wonders what he'll tell his wife when he gets home – how he really justifies this to her. To himself. How can he live with himself, and with his God, knowing deep down the disrespect he's showing to his marriage and family every day?   
  
But then, how do _any_ of us live with that, Alisa thinks. She turns away to go and talk to Rob, with thinking to do.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
